harry potter and the uneake solution i hope
by crocket
Summary: i hope this is the first time this idea has been used. there is minimal bashing of dumbledore cry  harry decides to spend more trime with Sirius and discovers a new whay to defeat Voldemort. i suck at summerys.


**Harry potter and what I hope is a U-neake solution**

I don't own harry potter or any of the known beings in this fic. no money is being made with this story if it is then it is not by me and when you get them me and my invisible friend want or share.

Harry sat down and smiled he was finally alone with his godfather he had been here 4 days and it seemed everyone was trying to keep them apart and were acting as if it wasn't Sirius house or that he had any right to talk alone with his godson they suspected Dumbles involvement but they had finally managed to make an agreement to meet tonight after every one was asleep.

So Harry what's Hogwarts like and how is everything?" Harry smiled and as he sat and sipped his first ever fire-whiskey he told Sirius everything the Dursley's the Weasley and how he met them the hiring of voldy and the philosophers stone the Weasley girl and the basilisk Snape's attitude McGonagall's attitude dumbles and his attitude. To say Sirius was upset was like saying mount Krakatoa eruption was comparable to a zit being popped in power and results. They headed to bed and Sirius said he wouldn't give away what he had learned he also said some things didn't add up. Harry just laughed and said welcome to his life.

Over the next few night Harry and Sirius had a few talks when the others were asleep Sirius pointed out things like the Hogwarts express was never full as they knew how many would need it before it left where it was kept and only ticket holders could get one so no surprise numbers there. E also pointed out Weasley and Prewitts pure-blood and been going Hogwarts for generations so no way would molly if she had any brains use the words muggle or ask what platform they wanted. He also pointed out how did all the Muggle born find their way let he couldn't. He also asked about Hagrid as he knew Hagrid couldn't do magic so why did harry trust him and was it after he had his birthday cake? The conclusions they came to were not good. Sirius immediately gave Harry cart Blanche to use the Black family library to learn all he could about laws and fighting skills. He even offered to teach him some duelling skills. When harry said about under-age magic Sirius was confused " Harry this place is under a fidelius its UN-plottable how the hell would anyone find out unless Dumbles told them?" To say this pissed harry off was a bit of an understatement more so as he had been bitten by doxys several times and could have just used the proper spells to remove them.

Dumbledore was annoyed he had gone into the black library to ummmm borrow some of the black books and they had refused to be taken past the door to make it matters worse Harry Potter was sitting reading books on laws and wills and probate along with several defence books. He had told harry he shouldn't be in the library and harry just smiled "Its my godfathers library and he gave me permission to use it as I see fit." Dumbles had then gone on to explain how some of the books in here were harmful and harry had smiled at him " Only the ones that are touched by unauthorised people and as I have cart Blanche I can touch any. Oh headmaster you wouldn't have brought Hermoine to a house with a library with harmful books in knowing how she loves libraries now would you as that would be stupid and irresponsible wouldn't it. Mind you you did hire Voldemort to teach me sooooooo."

Dumbles was pissed how dare this insignificant twat talk to him like that he was about to berate and teach him some manners when Sirius and Remus walked in along with the Hermoine. " So remember Hermoine if the book has a black dot on the spin don't touch it if it has a red spot on it remember to start reading from the back first to see what you need to be to read it and if it has a green dot on you can read it without fear. Oh and no books are allowed out this room by anyone not even family members. Unless you want to face the full might of the black wards and their curses."

They spotted harry and made their way over " So harry hows it going with all them laws about those scum called Dursley's you found anything you can use" The headmaster was worried.

"Now harry you know " Sirius broke in " Ye she does know as soon as I am cleared and why they hell is it taking you so long to get me a trial he is living with me here as it is under the fidelius where the house in privet drive is known to every one who went to that farce of a trial. Also how come you never had harry produce his Patronus to shut them up hu?"

The headmaster decided he had better retreat and do some plotting. He left in a hurry.

**Nearly a year later**

Harry smiled as he told the press about his school year the detentions with the blood quill the rules against practising to protect yourselves even if the ministry admitted to two people escaping from Azkaban and all the other stuff from Umbridge using the crucio against him the Veritaserum against him

A reporter spoke up and what about tonight then that's why we are all here after all. Harry smiled with one arm around Luna and one around Hermoine and with his now free godfather behind him with his hands resting on his godsons shoulders harry began.

Not many know but Voldemort was born tom marvelo riddle to a squib mother and a muggle farther" several shouts interrupted him he spoke " If you want to hear shut the fuck up if not I will be going " Silence followed.

Now Dumbledore knew this and never made it public knowledge he also never told everyone how tom was the one that killed myrtle in Hogwarts and not Hagrid. He always wanted power and immortality. He got his power by his followers it is rather funny really as he marked his followers with a variation of the slave brand. Any way this is what happened.

**Back nearly a year**

Me and my Godfather had been fighting I needed the practice when Dumbledick came in saying I had to learn something called oclemency from Sniverlus Snape. Well I refused but he was adamant my godfather told him if Sniverlus did anything wrong there would be no mercy. Dumbledick gave his word for what it was worth. I decided to go to the library. Well some of my blood hit the floor and these weird runes lit up I felt a pull to one corner of the room it was after some more of my blood hit a set of runes buy luck more than planing that a book came out the floor. Well I decided as it was my blood that did it I suppose I should be safe to read it. I looked for certain things then started to read inside I was surprised to find only a couple of rituals and a few spells. I also discovered that the knowledge protects itself something to do with blood knowledge or something. As I read and reread the pages I knew I had a plan to defeat the dark lord Voldemort.

**Forward nearly a year**

As I told you when I went to school things soon hit the crapper and I shall not repeat all that then tonight I received a vision that Voldy had my Godfather here and was torturing him. I ran off and my friends caught up with me Luna Lovegood who happens to be someone I am thinking of dating Hermione Granger someone else I am thinking of asking out Neville Longbottom who I am not asking out and just happy to call him a friend. I wanted to come alone but they refused.

A hand lifted up and was a bit shaky.

"harry looked and nodded "yes?"

What happened to your friends the Weasley boy mmmm Ron?"

"Ron always thought about Ron first and after he didn't believe me about the tri wizard tournament things became strained after we got back to school he blew up at me for talking with Hermoine one day so I broke all contact with the Weasley family they are not potter and they are not my guardians they have no say in who I speak to or what I do they seemed to forget this and when Ron mad fun of the lovely Luna here along with his sister Ginny I blew a gasket and told them both to fuck of and I no longer wanted anything to do with either of them."

The reporter thanked him and asked him to continue.

Harry smiled and squeezed Luna and Hermoine a bit and nearly fell over when he felt both his bum cheeks being squeezed.

Well we took some of the schools Thestrals and rode here as fast as we could we told Sniverlus what Umbridge had done and where we was going. We had been here and fighting a good 40 minutes before the order of fried chickens turned up. It looked bad and there was no sign of Dumbledick or Voldy. I shouted out truce and called for parley under the old rules. It seems the Purebloods still had some honours as they stopped fighting as did our side. I told them under the rules of parley I wanted to speak to voldy or tom depending on what they called him in private. Well you can imagine that morons fudges face when as bold as brass voldy turns up protected by the golden boy oh wait that was last year this year I am a small minded fame seeking attentions seeking liar. That really set the kneazle amongst the mice.

**A few hours back in time .**

Harry took a breather so did his friends Luna looked relaxed and Neville was looking at Bella with pure hatred Sirius just sat next to Harry having a butter beer with his godson not the least bit worried Dumbledore was livid and he knew he had no control over the situation.

When Voldemort turned up fudge had filled his pants with well you best not imagine but the smell and puddle would have gave you a clue. Harry started to stand then smiled and with a wave of his wand a table with two chairs appeared. " Sorry tom but I am not great at this so if you would like to change your chair feel free to. " Voldemort snarled my name is lord Voldemort and with a flick of his wrist the wooden chair became a throne and the table became an elegant silver and gold coffee table with snake motives all over. Harry stood and nodded then sat in the still plain wooden chair.

Voldemort looked the brat up and down and sneered "you called parley is it for your surrender?"

Harry smiled and shook his head "nope better will you lord Voldemort join me?" voldy had sat there in shock and many on both sides had their jaws hanging open Hermione was about to say something when Sirius and Luna gripped her shoulder and as she turned she saw them smile and shake their heads.

Voldemort burst out with a rattling hissing laughter and simple said "no" Harry smiled "Okay then how about you Tom Marvolo Riddle would you join me if I swear on my magic and my life that I will give you near unlimited power and immortality?" Now every one did face drop jaws hit the floor faster than a politician pockets a bribe.

Harry continued " I have found two rituals in a secret place that guarantee that if I use them on you it will give you more power than you have ever had and will make you immortal as far as I can see all the text agree you would out live just about anything and you would be immune to all 3 of the unforgivable's.

Lord Voldemort sat there and thought he could sense no deceit from this upstart and decided to ask " What would I do if I join you?" The idea of power and immortality was a very powerful pull.

Harry smiled " well the first ritual would give you a huge amount of power but as you know the human body in it's normal state can only handle so much power the second ritual will change your body's ability to handle that power. If Voldy wont join me would you tom and it would not be a master and slave thing or even as equals after all you would have more power than me it would be more of a permanent truce between you me and my family and my true friends " he pointed to Luna Neville and Hermoine and Sirius. " After you have this power you can decide if you want to travel the world and learn more or if you want to just relax and try out your new powers it would be up to you and remember we are mortal you wouldn't be so you could wait until we die of old age."

Tom/ Smiled and pushed his Voldemort side down "swear the oath."

Everyone gasped this would be disastrous if he was immortal and powerful the headmaster and minister of magic wanted to speak but the power of parley made it impossible. Hermoine gasped and Luna smiled leaned over and whispered "we have won"

Harry stood and took out his wand " I Harry James Potter head off the potter family and the person who called this parley swear on my magic and my life that this ritual will not harm Tom Marvolo Riddle and will give him a huge amount of power I also swear that the second ritual will not harm him and will make it possible for him to use this new power without damage to his body so mote it be."

Tom smiled " What do you need?" Harry got up and took the bag his Godfather handed him and smiled "Your co operation and a shield so that they cant interfere. I want it transparent so they can see you ascension. Your true new levels of power and your immortality in person. After all they have belittled me stole from me and made my life hell so I think it only fair they get to see their reward don't you?"

Tom laughed and had to agree it would be poetic justice. A quick series of swishes and A huge glass wall came into being blocking Harry Tom Sirius Luna Neville and Hermione from everyone else.

Harry got to work and with the help of Sirius made a runic circle and as Tom watched in genuine curiosity. Some of the symbols he knew others he recognised their format as being pre Hogwarts this was indeed a very old spell.. When it was nearly done harry asked tom to stand in the centre facing him. Tom did so and harry finished the circles last few marks and added his wand in amongst the ashes and other stuff he had placed on the floor. Tom was surprised Potter was now wandless. Harry started the chant and slowly Tom felt power coming into him then as a leak in a dam starts it went from a trickle to a flood. As he was watching Harry and trying to control the huge amount of power coming into him he noticed he had a few new spells coming into him as well . Tom lapped it up. If he could have turned around he would have seen every single person with the dark mark slowly crumble as their magic was pulled into their master the wall stopping them getting to Harry and their lord also stopped sound (After all Tom didn't want any one else hearing how this ritual was done). Harry's friends smiled as they saw Deatheater after Deatheater collapse including one Dolores Umbridge. The Auror's and order members watched in shock as enemies just collapsed Fudge was bricking it Malfoy and Umbridge he knew he was ruined and would be lucky to get the kiss.

In the circle Tom was feeling like he was on fire and as the power intake slowed then stopped he knew he could never handle this amount of raw power and survive.

Harry looked at him " Tom would you say I have completed my first vow are you more powerful than you thought was possible. " Tom could only nod. "would you like me to do the second ritual now?" Tom nodded again "tom you know how a caterpillar goes into a chrysalis then comes out a butterfly that is what is going to happen next you will be in a cocoon but only for maybe 1 hour maybe a little more then when you come out you will be perfectly able to handle your new powers after a little practice." Tom just nodded he watched as Harry added more stuff to the floor and started to chant again he saw the sweat running down the kids face and smiled as he felt power wrap around him like a comfortable blanket.

To those watching it looked like Voldemort was being wrapped in a grey light then that light settled and it seemed to turn to stone. If this was the end they would have all been cheering the Deatheater's beaten and from scans now squibs and Voldemort trapped in stone but they knew this wasn't the end from Harry's oath and feared what would come out. The minister had tried to stop reporters from coming in but had failed the wizarding wireless had somehow gotten in and had been broadcasting from before Voldemort had turned up (thank you Sirius harry smiled). For many the hour was up to soon and many sighed when the stone cocoon didn't vanish but 30 mins later the first cracks appeared and slowly the stone vanished to reveille...

A phoenix a very annoyed phoenix but still a phoenix now several fainted and others just stood there gaping then the shield fell and they heard harry speak " See tom or should I now call you riddle the phoenix? You are immortal as I promised and you have a massive amount of power as I promised and your body can handle it all okay so I never lied and you got your wish.?

Several people started to chatter but the new phoenix still bound by the oath it had taken in human form could only swear then it saw Dumbledore and flew over picked him up and dropped him he heard some satisfying snaps as bones broke. The new phoenix sang and Dumbledick quailed before it.

Harry smirked " You see Headmaster as this phoenix is not under any compulsion spells or potions unlike Fawkes his song effects you with your evil."

Riddle the Phoenix saw the pain he was causing Dumbledick and increased his song.

Harry spoke up to be heard over the Phoenix "Have you ever wondered where Phoenix and Dementors came from they were spells invented by merlin's ancestors for evil to be redeemed they became a creature of light to make up for their wrongs and for good over zealous people who saw evil in everything they made the Dementors so they could achieve balance in the next life if they ever got to it. Now as I have saved your arses and as you can see that scum peter Pettigrew just hiding there I think we should sort out my Godfathers status first."

Madam bone came forward in awe and removed the mask of the person harry had pointed out she was shocked he was older but it was defiantly Pettigrew the minister made a larger pile in his shorts and feinted.

"So now as you see my Godfather is free the corrupt ministry will need to change as muggleborns will need to start on the Wizengamot or their wont be enough seats and on top of all that I am going to bed so bye bye. The new Riddle phoenix appeared Harry Luna Sirius and Hermione took a feather and harry called out Neville here covered me a great deal he is honest and powerful plus a true friend he will tell you more and remember Neville to remind people on the laws against squibs like Bella?" with a flash they vanished .

**The end.**

**The bit after the end and lets you know what happened after you closed the book or turned the pc off in the harry potter world.**

Well harry ended up with two very loving wives Sirius made a fortune with pranks and ended up buying out Weasley wizarding wheezes along with several other joke firms. Arthur and his family faded away as the shame was to much for molly and the life debts they owed harry hung over their heads. As for the ex Deatheater's they had their minds blanked as any squib who dare go against a wizard would along with all their property going to whoever exposed and defeated them so Harry and Neville were beyond rich as for fudge well he became the janitor for Azkaban and had to manually empty every cells chamber pot and was in constant contact with Dementors . All the squib Deatheater contributed to his 3 times daily chore. Neville with his share became the premier potions ingredient sales person in the western hemisphere . And poor old Albus was sacked and also helped to contribute to Fudges chore. Riddle and Fawkes often popped in just to make Albus unhappy by sitting on a high shelf eating lemon drops and singing to him. As for Hogwarts it got a complete revamp under headmistress Hermoine potter.

Hope this is not something you have seen before I certainly haven't read one like it. I got the idea from karma and how things should balance out evil and to much goodness need balance with the transformations I think it gives it to the individuals involved


End file.
